wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Occupational requirements
Occupational Requirements Activity checks can be hard to make nor is it realistic to expect that all characters like to journal. For this reason and because of the special format of WAO, we are using a system of occupational requirements (OREs). Occupational requirements are basic expectations for your characters - we do not believe that a reporter should be able to play that profession without writing an article now and then, or that a hitwizard never solves crimes. Please note: we will not count a player hiatus against a ORE but we do expect that players will A) announce a hiatus of more than 7 days beforehand and B) will make their best effort to write a rationale for a character's departure. This can be as simple as stating that the character was plowed over with work, took a vacation, etc. If this is not done, the character will automatically receive a ORE. Excessive hiatuses can also result in ORE - if a character has been out of the game for months, it is simply not realistic to ask the rest of the game to wait for them. Every character accepted into Wands and Order will have a profession. Just as in the real world, failure to live up to that profession and its responsibilities will have consequences. Rather than just randomly booting characters or issuing warnings that have no impact, we prefer to have a character's lack of activity cause problems - and therefore, plot - in game. What we are showing below are guidelines - we will negotiate consequences with players as we do not want all characters experiencing the exact same issues. Below is listed both the OREs by occupation and their consequences. These are not set in stone - if a character is obviously engaged in plot, the moderators will not ask for a consequence. Likewise, we will be happy to take suggestions for these. Consquences All OREs are reset at the conclusion of a series. Players always have the option of continuing these as a story arc. First ORE: Character is either watched or placed under probation. Other characters might rumor that he/she is "slipping," there may be gossip and depending on the level of the character, it may be an opportunity for media coverage. Second ORE: Character is officially under probation. If appropriate, a transfer may occur - transfers will remove OREs at moderation discretion. Third ORE: Character is put on suspension, laid off, or demoted. Fourth ORE: Character is fired. This means that either the character is unemployed or the character must seek work, either by applying to other departments, entering the criminal underworld, or taking on a new profession. This does not mean, however, that the character has lost ties. OREs by Occupation Hitwizards: - Should be involved in 1-3 cases per month. These cases can move from month to month - the key thing is that the character shows they are working on something. Barristers/Law: - Should be involved in 1-3 trials per month. - An alternate option would be providing legal or political advice or being involved in some sort of political action. Reporters/Media: - Should write 2 articles or interviews per month. Criminals: - Should discuss, commit or be aware of 1-3 crimes per month. Understandably, this will vary depending on what crimes the criminal focuses on but should be considered. - An alternate option would be communication or rivalry between other criminals or law officials.